Getting Them Together
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: During their travels, the gang stumbles on a village where demons, half-demons and humans live in relative peace. And one of the half-demons is an old friend of Inuyasha’s! Can she force Inuyasha and Kagome to realize their feelings?


Title: Getting Them Together  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: During their travels, the gang stumbles on a village where demons, half-demons and humans live in relative peace. And one of the half-demons is an old friend of Inuyasha's! Can she force Inuyasha and Kagome to realize their feelings?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lika was not having a good day. First, that little fox demon had wanted to play with her tail. That wasn't so bad. He was only four or five, and really cute, so she had let him pet her tail, and had even purred. But, his idiot older brother decided that he wanted to pet Lika's tail too. She had whirled on him and given him a beating he wouldn't soon forget, much to the delight of his little brother.   
  
Then, every idiot male in the marketplace had decided that today was 'grope Lika and get away with it' day. Nehoke was away, so Lika was chasing the idiots down herself and breaking limbs. She had even set a new record for herself today: she was so proud. She currently had some idiot human pinned to a wall when she heard the voice.   
  
"Feh. Bake neko hanyou. Scaring some stupid human."  
  
Lika froze. She knew that voice! She spun around and gasped when she saw the boy standing a few feet from her. He was obviously a dog hanyou, judging from the fluffy white dog ears poking up from his silver hair. His wide eyes were amber and slitted like a cats, and two fangs glittered in his grinning mouth. His robe and pants were fire red and he was barefoot.  
  
"Inu.. . Inuyasha?" Lika stammered.  
  
"In the flesh." He answered with a smirk.   
  
"Dog flesh you mean."  
  
"Still the smart ass."  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Lika asked, stepping closer, her nostrils flaring as she sniffed, trying to determine if it really was Inuyasha. .  
  
"I think you missed me." Inuyasha said with a grin.   
  
Lika took another step toward him, hiding her smile. It sure SOUNDED like Inuyasha! "And if I said I didn't?"  
  
"I'd call you a lair."  
  
"Then call me a lair." Lika was nose to chest with Inuyasha by now, and looked up into his golden eyes.   
  
"Lair." Inuyasha whispered. Lika grinned, her fangs flashing. She threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground.   
  
Lika hugged him back just as tightly, even nuzzling his cheek to smell more of his sweet, calming, familiar scent.   
  
"I missed you so much." She whispered, close to tears.   
  
"I know." Inuyasha mumbled soothingly, scratching her ears to comfort her. "I missed you to, you bratty neko." Inuyasha pulled back and smiled at her.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit." He said fondly, then looked her over more closely and amended his statement. "Well, you're a little taller, your tails a little longer, your eyes are bigger and your hairs a little longer. But other than that. . ." He shrugged, his hands still resting on her hips, Lika's resting on his shoulders. She felt his muscles move beneath her hands and grinned, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"You've defiantly got some new muscles here. Been working out?"   
  
"Nope. Demon hunting and protecting."  
  
"Protecting? Who?"  
  
"Come on out." Inuyasha called over his shoulder, not moving from his position. Two girls, a monk and a small kitsune came out of the woods.   
  
"Going to introduce us?" Lika asked Inuyasha smiled and turned to face the group.   
  
"Guys, this is Lika."  
  
ONE HOUR EARLIER. . .   
  
"Inuyasha, are you sure there's a village around here?" Kagome asked, wincing as she leaned heavily on Sango and Miroku, who was actually behaving himself. Probably because Inuyasha had threatened to cut him into tiny little monk pieces if he tried anything. But Kagome honestly didn't think he'd try anything while she was injured. Then again, this was Miroku she was talking about. . .   
  
"Miroku! Get your hands off me!"  
  
"I told you not to touch her!"  
  
'My, this seems familiar.' Kagome thought as Miroku simply smirked and moved his hand back up to Kagome's waist as he continued to help Sango support her. Kagome had broken her ankle earlier that morning, and they were heading towards the nearest village to see the healer. But Inuyasha could smell lost of hanyou and youkai, so they were traveling carefully. Suddenly, they all heard an angry roar and a frightened yelp. Inuyasha sniffed, then ran forward.  
  
"Hanyou and human." He yelled over his shoulder. "Stay close, but out of sight!" They all stepped up their pace, and stopped on the edge of the woods, a village before them. At the edge of the village, a young woman with a tail and car ears had a young human male pinned to a wall by his throat. But instead of attacking, Inuyasha was simply standing there, smiling. Not smirking, SMILING! Then he spoke.  
  
"Feh. Bake neko hanyou. Scaring some stupid human." He said in a teasing voice. The girl spun around with a gasp, and froze when she saw Inuyasha, giving Kagome time to study her. She was short, shorter than Kagome, and thin. Her long silver hair, exactly like Inuyasha's, was pulled back into a braid, except for two silver dreadlocks that framed her face. Her face was small and heart shaped, with tan, flawless skin, a pointed chin, tiny snubbed nose, full pouty lips, and huge purple cat eyes. A long black tail swung lazily behind her, huge fluffily black car ears poked out of her silver hair and her hands were clawed. She was wearing a robe and pants exactly like Inuyasha's, except they were sky blue, and she was wearing a sword on her hip.  
  
"Inu.. . Inuyasha?" She stammered.  
  
"In the flesh." He answered with a smirk.   
  
"Dog flesh you mean."  
  
"Still the smart ass."  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" the girl asked, stepping closer, sniffing the air.  
  
"I think you missed me." Inuyasha grinned he said with a grin.   
  
The girl took another step forward. "And if I said I didn't?"  
  
"I'd call you a lair."  
  
"Then call me a lair." She was now nose to chest with Inuyasha by now, and looked up into his golden eyes.   
  
"Lair." Inuyasha whispered. The girl grinned, and a pair of fangs flashed in her mouth.. The girl hugged Inuyasha, and he hugged her back. They whispered to each other, the girl nuzzled his cheek, and Inuyasha reached up and scratched her ears. Everybody's jaws dropped. Inuyasha never acted like that with 'anyone', not even Kikyou. The two hanyou's pulled back, Inuyasha's hands resting on the girls hips, her hand on his shoulders.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit." Inuyasha said with a fond smile, then looked her over more closely and amended his statement. "Well, you're a little taller, your tails a little longer, your eyes are bigger and your hairs a little longer. But other than that. . ." He shrugged. The girl grinned, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"You've defiantly got some new muscles here. Been working out?"   
  
"Nope. Demon hunting and protecting."  
  
"Protecting? Who?"  
  
"Come on out." Inuyasha called over his shoulder, not moving from his position. Sango and Miroku, with Shippou one his shoulder, helped Kagome out of the woods. The girl's eyebrows almost shot off of her face, but she smiled.  
  
"Going to introduce us?" Lika asked Inuyasha smiled and turned to face the group.   
  
"Guys, this is Lika." He led her over to them, and slipping his arm around Kagome to take her weight off of Miroku and Sango.   
  
"Lika, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome."  
  
"Nice to met you." Sango said with a smile, stepping forward and shaking Lika's hand.   
  
"Pleasure's mine." Lika's fangs flashed as she smiled warmly and bowed her head slightly, causing the three small silver hoops in her black cat ear to clink against each other  
  
"Hello beautiful Lika." Miroku said, stepping forward with a smile.  
  
"Watch his hands!" Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome chorused. Miroku pouted and simply shook Lika's hand. Lika shook Shippou's hand next, then went to Kagome.  
  
  
  
"You look a little. . . familiar." Lika said, staring at Kagome.  
  
"She's Kikyou's reincarnation." Inuyasha said quietly, feeling Kagome stiffen in his arms.   
  
"Hell no." Lika said firmly. "She look like her, I'll give you that, but only a little. Kagome's hair is blacker, her eyes are grayish-blue instead of blueish-gray, her eyes are farther apart, and her face is a different shape. She's much prettier than Kikyou, and she even smells different. Plus she doesn't give me the willies. Kikyou always creeped me out." She shivered, and Kagome grinned, shaking her hand.   
  
"Watch it Lika." Sango warned suddenly, and Like moved away from Miroku, shooting him a look.   
  
"Leave her alone monk." Inuyasha growled.   
  
"I resent that." Miroku said in a hurt voice. "I wasn't going to do anything."  
  
"I hope not." A new voice said. Lika grinned and whirled around to jump into the arms of a human boy behind her.   
  
He was a full head taller than Lika and Kagome, making him about Inuyasha's height. His coal black hair was pulled back into a short braid, he had one bright blue eye, one bright green eye and three silver hoops in his ear.   
  
"Nehoke!" Lika purred, nuzzling his cheek and then burying her face in his neck.   
  
"Hey love." Nehoke said with a smile. He raised his eyebrow at everyone. "Someone I should know sweetheart?" Lika giggled and introduced everyone from Nehoke's arms, saving Inuyasha for last.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Nehoke asked, raising his eyebrow. "The Inuyasha?"  
  
"You've heard about me?"  
  
" Heard about you? Lika won't shut up about you." He said with a grin, nuzzling her cheek and making Lika grin and smack his chest playfully.   
  
"Hey!" Nehoke yelped. "You brat! That hurt!" Lika innocently licked the blood off her claws, grinning at him. Nehoke tried to drop her, but Lika simply landed on her feet and made a face at him. Nehoke rolled his eyes and shrugged.   
  
"So Kagome, what happened?" Lika asked. Kagome smiled.   
  
"Um, I think I broke my ankle earlier."  
  
"Oh, that's easy for me to fix. Come on." She lead them towards the village, Inuyasha pulling Kagome onto his back for easier traveling.   
  
"So Inu." Lika asked, grinning mischievously when he growled at the nickname. "When you going to let me pierce those cute little puppy ears of yours?" She teased, holding one of his ears between two of her claws.   
  
"Never." Inuyasha growled, shaking his head so that she'd let go of his ear.   
  
"Oh come on." Lika pouted. "I'd think you'd look cute with some silver hoops in your ear. Don't you Kagome?"  
  
"Oh yes." Kagome said with a giggle. "I'd think you'd look adorable, Inu." She looked at Lika. "That reminds me, why do you and Nehoke have your hoops in your ears, and why would Inuyasha get any? I know Miroku has two because he's a monk, but what about you two?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be a monk to have an earring, you just have to have some importance. Take me for instance. I have three earrings. One because my mother is a human princess and my father is a lord, meaning I am a lady, one because I hunt demons with Nehoke here, and another because I'm a healer."  
  
"And you?" Kagome asked Nehoke, who had obviously forgiven Lika because he was walking with his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I have three too. One because I'm a prince, one because I'm a warrior, and one because I hunt demons."  
  
"Inuyasha would have three." Lika told Kagome, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. "One because his father was a lord, one because he protects you and the others, and one because he hunts demons."   
  
They entered a large house, one that seemed to be the largest in the village. Lika lead them through the house.   
  
"This is where my parents and siblings live." Lika said. "I have a smaller house out back where I'm going to live with Nehoke as soon as we get married. That's where I do all my healing, but I'm out of some herbs, so we're here to raid my father's herb garden. Then we'll head out back."  
  
They passed an open doorway, and a woman's voice called out from inside. "Oh there you are Lika! Sweetie, come try on your new dress."  
  
"Later mom!" Lika called, gritting her teeth, her ears flattened against her skull as she hurried everyone bye. "I have to get some herbs, then I have some healing to do. I'll be back later, I promise!" As they hurried past, Inuyasha grinned when he realized that Lika was resisting the urge to hiss. She never had been one for being a lady.   
  
Further down the hall, a door opened and a tall demon male stepped out, looking deep in thought despite the twin half-demon children who clung to his legs as he walked.   
  
"Hi daddy." Lika chirped happily, running down the hall. The man turned to face her and his handsome but stern face broke into a delighted grin.   
  
"Lika!" He said happily, scooping his much shorter daughter into his arms.   
  
"When did you get back?" She asked.   
  
"Earlier this morning."  
  
"Good. I don't like it when your gone." She pulled back and made a face. "Mom ordered me a dress. Can you believe that? A DRESS! What am I going to do with a dress?"  
  
"Heaven forbid you actually wear it." Her father teased. Lika crossed her arms and glared at her father.  
  
"I can not fight in a dress. End of discussion."  
  
Her father laughed again and ruffled her hair. Lika beamed at him, then grabbed his hand. "Daddy, come see who's here!" She pulled him over to Inuyasha. "It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" The demon said with a huge grin. "It's good to see you son. How have you been?"   
  
"I've been good." Inuyasha said with a smile.   
  
"Still haven't gotten your ear pierced I see." The demon teased, laughing when Inuyasha growled.  
  
"So I've been told." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome glanced at the man's ears and noticed that he had three silver hoops in his ear like his daughter. Lika laughed, then looked up at her Dad.   
  
"Hey, dad, can I raid your herb garden? I'm out of some herbs."   
  
"Of course. On one condition." Lika's dad bent down and took both of the twins off his legs. He handed one to Lika and one to Nehoke. "Watch your brother and sister."   
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Come on Lika. Just for a little while."  
  
"All right."   
  
"That's my girl."   
  
Lika dad left, and the moment he was around the corner, Lika handed the girl twin in her arms to Sango.   
  
"Watch her while I heal Kagome." In one swift moment, Lika had taken Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and had one of her arms around her shoulders. "Come on Kagome. Time for some girl quality healing time." She said with a grin. When Inuyasha tried to follow, Lika shook her head at him. "Nun uh. No way. Just me and Kagome. I can concentrate better that way."  
  
Then she winked to take the sting out of her scolding. "Don't worry Inu. I'll spend time with you later. For now, think you can take care of two toddler half-demons? Nehoke's an old hand at this. Just listen to him." Lika then gave Nehoke a kiss. "Don't let my brother and sister terrorize you too much, okay honey?" Then with a laugh, she and Kagome had disappeared towards the back of the house.   
  
  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Inuyasha muttered. "Those two, alone together. The world may never be the same."  
  
"I HEARD THAT DOG BOY!" Lika yelled from around the corner. Inuyasha was about to answer when one of his ears started to burn.   
  
"Hey!" He yelled, reaching up to find a small cat half-demon clinging to his shoulder, with a death grip on his ear. He managed to extract it, only to find himself starting at a miniature Lika. "Who's this?"   
  
Nehoke looked up from trying to catch the boy twin. "Oh, that's Shaki. This is Hoki." He managed to snag the bag of the little boy's kimono. "Just hope Lika hurries up. She's the only one who can control them."  
  
"So how do you handle them?" Sango asked, dodging the grasping hands of both Shaki, who was trying to grab her hair, and Miroku, who was trying to cope a feel. Nehoke shot her an amused look.   
  
"Just hold on tight and hope their not in a destructive mood." As true as he words were, Nehoke had to laugh at the look of horror on Inuyasha's face. 


End file.
